The Wayward Pegasus
by TH3 BL1ND PR0PH3T
Summary: Enter the life of Samuel. And ordinary kid who has to deal with confusing math tests and awful cafeteria food. He is convinced that his peers are morons, and seemingly wants nothing to do with them. Which explains his loneliness and his lack of any sort of friend. But when he has been mocked for the last time, something miraculous happens. And it all starts with a missing star.
1. These Six Stars

**Samuel's POV **

I lie staring at the sheet of paper presented to me. Ugh, math testing. I never get this stuff anyways. I don't even know why teachers try to teach this shit anyways. I just fill in the bubbles at random, making a star-like design with the answers. I turn the paper on its side. The design looks much better this way. I almost wish I can fill in multiple answers per question so I can start to create multiple stars. I turn the paper over and get out my journal. In my journal are countless adventures written and poorly drawn at points. I start doodling the star design in my notebook, and then I create smaller stars out of the six main points on the original star. Not sure why this design came to my mind, although my mind tends to wander more than most others. One of my teachers calls it my "Spontaneous bursts of creativity" which is adult speak for "Child shut your notebook and pay attention to the lesson for once in your damn life." In which I have deciphered over the years. When I am done, I put the leather notebook in my binder and leave for lunch. As I walk into the cafeteria I sit at my little corner on the lunch table. Everyone is at the left side of the table, while I sit at the very last seat at the right side of the table. One person comes to the table and sits across from me. That is very strange; most people avoid being in my presence as much as possible. I don't mind it though; most people in this school are testosterone-fueled morons striving for attention like tiny tots crying out for their moms. Anyways, the kid sits right across from me and just waves hello awkwardly. I respond with silence, the only reason this kid is talking to me is so that he can get recognized by his fellow tots. After I finish the wretched trash they advertise as edible food to the students I get out my leather notebook. "Ooh, wazzat?" The toddl- erm, kid beside me said as he tried to grab the notebook away from me. He manages to snag my notebook and he starts reading it out loud. I cover my ears as I bow my head in shame. People around me were laughing at this kid who was reading my story. Eventually, a counselor stopped him and returned to me my journal. At the end of the day, I exit my bus and go home. Damn! That is the eighth time this week someone has made a fool of me. I know that this shouldn't bother me, and it usually doesn't. This was different; it was the straw that broke the camel's back. My mother tried to sympathize with me when I got home, but I didn't care to listen. I marched up to my room and just sat there. I sat there and bathed in my own bitterness, wishing the world would hurry up and end. It's not enough that I have no peers to lend a helping hand and show kindness when I need it most, but there is no honesty in my life. It's like the world is one big joke, and I'm the punch line. And trust me, I'm not laughing. I wish the world could change instead of running its hell-bound race. Or at least allow me to leave this ship before it sinks. I look in my notebook, wishing it had answers. But all it held was six stars. And I guess six stars would have to suffice. I sought meaning in those stars, though. What could it possibly mean and why is it on my notebook? I start trying to occupy my mind with this riddle. Maybe it would help if I figured what they all were as a group, instead of trying to figure them out one at a time. Maybe they were attributes, things that this world is missing. Okay, that's good, I am still sane. All right, now what is this would miss? Okay, definitely missing honesty. I circled the first star and labeled it "Honesty". What about kindness? That doesn't fit into this world at all. So I circle the second star and label it "Kindness". Generosity kind of fits with everything else that I am writing, so I label the third star "Generosity". I also thought it would be in good humor to label the fourth star "Laughter" so I do just that. Two more stars left to uncover the mystery of. So we have one in the middle of the rest, so that's maybe what these all mean? It's confusing, I know. But just think about it. Maybe all of these things lead to one attribute. That would make sense, wouldn't it? The fifth star, after having some deliberation with myself, I decided to be loyalty. So I labeled the fifth star "Loyalty" in my notebook. Finally down to the final star, which I couldn't figure out whatsoever? What direction could this be pointing? I really couldn't see where this was all leading. All I know is I needed a retreat from reality, which was impossible. I just wish I had all the answers, but in reality I don't have many at all. I look to the future and hope for the best. And I pray to God that the school somehow gets destroyed so I never have to see it again. Anyways, that night I let my thoughts drift me to sleep, as I wonder about the sixth star.

**Okay guys, I'm so sorry for not updating my other fanfiction. That was out of sheer laziness, actually. But I want to get more fanfictions on my name before I update The Psychologist and His Subject. Anyways, I would appreciate it if you would leave a review on this fanfiction thus far. Of course, we will get to having all our pony feels later; this chapter was really to introduce our main character: Samuel. Anyways, for everyone here in Bloomington, TH3 BL1ND PR0PH3T out! **


	2. Numb

Oh good lord, I must've bumped my head or something. I lay with my eyes closed on the floor. My body feels numb, I cannot feel my hands. Or feet for that matter. The last thing I remember is falling asleep. Did I die or something? Everything hurts and I don't wish to open my eyes just yet. No, I'm sore. Fortunately still alive as of the moment. I start to think of what would rational to do as of the moment. Maybe I need to alert someone i'm still alive. Yes! Then I should be able to get some help! But how does one go about doing so? To scream, to yell? What if someone broke into the house and thinks i'm dead? Then would that be a bad solution to try to get someone's attention.

Too late, I hear a noise. Something coming in this direction. Footsteps… No, more like hoofbeats. From a horse or something. Am I outside for some reason? No, there is no breeze, and the air is not fresh air. So why would a horse be inside? I highly doubt that's sanitary at all to bring a horse inside. The hoofbeat stopped, and my pulse intensified. Who's there, and why? Funny, I hear a voice. Sounds human, and female.

"Why are you here?" it asked. Fine, I guess i'll make an attempt to open my eyes. Although heavy, my eyes opened to reveal a horizontal view of some kind of royal throne room. And, blue hooves? What the hell? Not threatening, but very alien. But how do I respond to such a thing?

"Good question." I responded. My voice, although sounding tired, fit status quo. There was a couple seconds of silence after that statement. The hooves came a bit closer, then she (I've determined whatever it is, it's a she.) spoke again.

"Who are you even?" She said. Now, there was another voice behind me. Also sounding female, but less tense.

"His name is Wing Chaser. He comes from out of town." The second voice said, although sounding a bit unsure.

"He really shouldn't be having his afternoon nap in the throne room. " Said the first voice, which now really hearing it, sound sort of boyish.

"He's fine, maybe he just got really tired and fell asleep waiting for the princess." The second voice said.

"Yeah, maybe. Still an odd place to sleep." The first voice said. I didn't hear anything for a couple seconds after that. "Okay, so I'll see you at flying practice next Friday?" The first voice asked.

"Yup, see you then." The second voice responded. I heard a door shut behind the first one as I saw the blue hooves go through the door.

"Are you okay, do you need help up?" The second voice said.

"Yeah, sorry." I said. She went to where I could see her, and bent down so I could see her face. She waved hello with her hoof. Were about five minutes into this dream, and i'm already seeing weird stuff. She then held out that hoof. I put my hand in her hoof to discover that I now didn't have a hand. No, now it is a blue hoof, it was a darker blue than the ones I saw before. She pulled me to my feet, and I was standing on four legs. This will take some getting used to. And then we started to walk out of the throne room. The throne room very extravagant, but that was to be expected. It was a throne room after all.

"Hey, why are you carrying a bag?" The pony who had the second voice asked. I shrugged, then landed face-first onto the floor. Like I said, this will definitely need some getting used to. The pony with the second voice chuckled. Then as we were exiting, I saw the stain-glass window above the throne. Wait, I recognize that from somewhere. I make a mental note and follow the pony with the second voice.

"Hey, why'd you help me back there?" I asked her.

"Why wouldn't I?" She said.

"Well, usually…" I said before she interrupted me.

"Wait, I'll be right back, meet me at Sugarcube Corner in an hour or so." She said, then scattered off.

And she's gone. Darn! My only clue to figure out what the hell is going on is gone. Sad the thing is, I don't know her or where this Sugarcube Corner is. Then, I thought I heard a clock. Yes, then that one clock turned into two. Then those two turn into many clocks. Grandfather clocks all ringing simultaneously in my mind. I make an attempt to cover my ears, but the sound kept on coming.

Then I woke up. Phew, it was all just a dream. A very weird dream, but a dream nonetheless. Anyways, I prepare for school and then make a quick breakfast. Two pieces of toast with nutella on each. Sure, it's not great. But school breakfast is much worse. I can't even tell that it is food most of the time. Today was something involving eggs. Meaning, i'm expecting at least three or four kids to go home sick today. I get on the bus, contemplating why I had that dream. Hmm, I know! I'll write about it in my journal. Then I can go back and look at it instead of just forgetting it. As I open my journal, I open to the page with the stars on it. Aha! So that's what those stars meant! But how does that apply to my dream? Is there someway I can find the missing star? Anyways, we get off at the school and I rush to my locker, then make a dash for my first class.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Sorry this update is a day overdue. I had to go to the hospital for my foot. Apparently, I was very close to getting syphilis. So I pretty much was going to get gangrene if i didn't. I'm lucky to even be typing to you guys right now! He he, i'm alive! Take that, foot! Anyhoo, please review! Also, thank you for the support thus far. You guys are helping me grow as a writer!**


	3. The Shovel Chapter

Samuel's POV

I put my hands between my arms, I really felt as if I could fall asleep. That would be nice considering how boring the lesson was. Plus, how am I to use Moho Discontinuity in a practical situation? The bell finally rang, and the class was over. The teacher stood up to make an announcement, but I was too tired to hear it. I practically sleepwalk to my next class. I go over to my desk and sit. Looks like there is someone new here. In front of me is a girl with pink hair. It kind of looks like cotton candy. Hmm, it compels me to just... No, do not play with other people's hair!

The teacher walks in, and practically yells "Good morning!" to the class. I guess I'm awake now, might as well pay attention to what the teacher is saying. I pay attention to half of what she is saying before my bordem gets the best of me. Something about spheres or whatever. I quickly go into my notebook and sketch some of the things I say in my dream. The blue pony, I would draw her if I had a figment of an idea on what she looked like. All I know is she had light blue hooves. So, I start to sketch the throne room I was in. Seems to be regal, but something "comical" about it. Well, if that's even the word. Something like... Even a seven-year old could identify on what it was. Interesting, but yet not an idea on why I would dream of such a place.

The bell rings soon after I complete the drawing. Too bad though, that was a good drawing. Anyhoo, since I decided to be a bit smarter with my lunch situation, I packed my lunch. I go to locker to retrieve the package. I go to the lunchroom with my small paper bag. As I sit down at my normal table, I hear some commotion going on at the table beside me. When I looked over to see what was happening, I saw something that surprised me. It's the new kid with the cotton candy hair (Well, it wasn't wild and spontaneous, it was more smooth and solid.) in the midst of a couple of kids. Then, one leans in and gives her leg a solid kick. She lets out a yelp, and collapsed to the floor. She was quivering and sobbing. Soon, two other kids joined into the harassment, one was kicking her ont he ground while the other mocks her. Telling her to get up and to fight back, unless she's too "chicken". (The hell? Why would he use the word chicken?)

Oh hell no. Not only do they insult me, but putting an innocent newcomer into this is just pure cruelty.

I belive this is as good of a time to take action. I notice a shovel left by the Eco kids leaning against the wall. I sneak past the harriers and grab it. Then, I do the most moronic thing I have done to date. I go into the crowd and give the kid who first kicked her a good whack in the head with the shovel. (Not gonna lie here, but that felt kinda good.) "You want some, too?" The kid who was insulting the newcomer said to me as he raised his fists. He throws a good solid punch at me, and hits me right in the jaw. I don't retaliate, I realize he'll wear himself out sometime. He throws another two slugs at my face. Both good hits, as you could imagine. He was breathing heavily, and smirking. "Come on, fight back!" He told me. I spat out a tooth he loosened with his hits.

Kid, you do not taunt the one with the shovel. I give him a solid whack in the knee. He goes down yelling about the pain in his knee, saying words I do not wish to dwell on. The guy who continued to kick the new kid turned his attention to me. Started kicking me in the torso. In fact, he kicked me to the wall. When I was down, he started to laugh. "Ha, what do you think you were gonna do, be her guardian angel? Sorry, but the good christian kid's got no muscle." He said. He drew the line fine and clear when he insulted my religion. I grab his foot and twist it, causing him to stop kicking me. I got up and grabbed my shovel. He threw a punch at my rib, but it missed. I whacked him with the shovel once on his right rib, and then once on his left. Then I gave him a hit over the head. He fell to the ground crying.

At least I found, the crowd had dispersed. I put the shovel over my shoulder and help the new kid up.

"You okay?" I ask her, spitting out another tooth. I must've looked like I had returned from an epic battle.

"Yeah.." She said, she was probably a bit timid. Also, the shock may have gotten to her.

"Can I know your name?" I asked her, keeping my voice calm. Although, I wanted to scream because I hurt so bad.

"It's Fluttershy." She says in a tone that was almost inaudible.

"Thats...great" I say weakly, as I pass out unto the ground. Pain or exhaustion, I dunno which caused it.

I could hear her trying desperately to get some help, but I soon pass out. I'm pretty sure she was crying too, or it was raining inside the building somehow.

* * *

**Phew, I almost didn't get around to doing this update. Tomorrow I'll be busy with my 4-13 Homestuck party. And sunday I have to do something for the church. Anyways, thanks for reading to this point in the fanfiction. Let me know if this is any good in the reviews. I love receiving constructive criticism as well as complementary. And, as of you concerned with my foot, the doctor said it should return to normal in about three weeks. But for now I have to live with this ugly half toenail foot. Thanks all!**


End file.
